our children
by numbuh13m
Summary: the famous sector v, including rachel, fanny, and patton, were friends through high school, but then went there separet ways, and now there children meet up, in the kids next door, will the parents relize, that there kids friends are there friends parents
1. Chapter 1

durring high school, the famous sector v including the famous kids next door global leader and decommisioning officer, and drill sergeant (patton) were friends all through high school, but then went there separte ways, when they graduated, they never saw one another ever agan, but great best friends are never lost forever.

* * *

><p>with rachel<p>

"what do you mean" rachel asked her 6 year old son.

"just what I said, I want to do this with dad" her son said, not wanting to go to karate class with his mom.

"ok listen richard, your father got into a car accident and well the doctors couldnt help him, I am so sorry sweety" rachel said to her son, he started crying his eyes out, and now rachel took him home.

* * *

><p>with nigel<p>

"tiffany, you have to go to the doctors" nigel said getting frustrated with his 6 year old daughter.

"never, you just want to do something with my brain, what do I look crazy to you" tiffany, his daughter said, with big eyes.

"a little bit, ya"nigel said now dragging her to the car, with her screaming "no, no, mom, I want mom"

"your mother isnt here" nigel said trying his best to drag her without hurting her.

"ware is she"tiffany asked still holding on for dear life.

"tiffany" nigel said, making sure she was safely put on the ground.

"your mother, is well, gone, she had a heart attack" nigel said, and his daughter didnt show any emmotion, she just walked to the car.

* * *

><p>with hougie<p>

"hey dad, I entered a science fair, can you a mom, come, and see me win, I bet I can win" hougies 6 year old daughter ranted on an on.

"um sweety, we have to talk about your mother" hougie said gentally.

"what happened" his daughter, christina asked, a little worried.

"well, ya see, she commited suicide, cause she got pregnate, and she fliped about having another baby" hougie said.

"is it my fault" christina asked.

"no, not at all, here, read the note she left" hougie said handing her the note from her mother, and christina took the note upstares with her.

* * *

><p>with kuki<p>

"hey zukor, I know its hard to understand but..." kuki started to say to her six year old son.

"whats hard to get, you kicked him out, ill never see him again" her son, zukor, or zuko, said.

"well if I didnt we might of both been killed, hes no good, he gets sent to jail, all the time, asking me to bail him out, and that cost cash, cash we could use for other more important things, hes always wasted, and high, he wasts our cash on that stuff, please, I did it for the good of both of us" kuki said hopping her son understood.

"ok, mom, if you say it was for the best, I under stand"zuko said, with a huge smile on his face, and from now on he would always be happy as can be.

* * *

><p>with wally<p>

"jessica, will you please, just please for once not get introuble when we come here" wally said to his 6 year old daughter jessica or...

"ITS JESSY" jessy yelled from the back seat.

"I know, sorry, I forgot, just will you not get kicked out of this school, I will move you to singapore, and if you do any of your crap there your sure be sorry, you know what, I bet they would love to go over the limit with the cane" wally said to his pissed off daughter in the back seat.

"what ev, ya know, move me there, an watch me laugh at there futil attempts to punish me, I bet it dont hurt" jessy said mocking her father.

"oh, ya, get kicked out of this school, and you get to see if it hurts" wally said with a smirk at his daughter though the mirror.

"ya whatev, um dad" jessy asked.

"what" wally said not taking his eyes off the road.

"am I the reason mom left" jessy asked.

"what, no, jessy why would you think that" wally asked.

"well, cause all im good for is getting introuble" jessy said with tears in her eyes remembering the day her mother left.

"jessy your mom left on her own, there were no conections or anything, it deffiently wasnt your fault, you remember that now, you got me" wally said and the two laughed.

* * *

><p>with abby<p>

"hey zack" his father said to him, calling him over with his mother standing there, zack didnt see the car, his father jumped in front of it pushing him out of the way, his mother rushed over to zack, and saw her husbands position, so she called the paramedics.

"mom, its my fault, I should of saw the car, he wouldnt be,... gone" zack said.

"no sweety, it wasnt your fault you father saved you cause he loves you, if he cared for his own life you wouldnt be here now, and if he didnt save you when he knew he could he be so sad, he might of done something stupid, and then I would of lost both of you" abby said to her 6 year son.

"ok, mom, I want to get some sleep" zack said, and abby walked out leaving her son to sleep.

* * *

><p>with fanny<p>

"carny, you will be respectful, to your babysitter" fanny said to her six year old son.

"ya, ya, ya, why cant dad just watch me" carny asked.

"well cause your father thought it would be ok to go horing around with sluts leaving me here along with you, and I offered to let him still see you after the divorce, but he turned it down, and now I have no clue ware he is" fanny said still pissed off about the whole thing, and her son ran to his room, to cry, he relized, that girls ruined his parents relationship, so from that moment on he dispised girls.

* * *

><p>with patton<p>

"carry, stop bossing every one around" her father called out to his 6 year old daughter, and then went back to talking with his wife.

"come on honny, think about carry" patton said.

"I dont care about that brat, just sign the damn paper" carrys mother said, as carry walked over and said, "but without my leadership, they will never be on tip shap" carry said reasoning with her father.

"shes your promblem now" carrys mother said once she relized patton signed the paper, and she left to only god knows ware.

"hey dad ware is mom going" carry asked not thinking the worst.

"oh, honny come here" patton said, singaling for his daughter to sit on his lap, she did so.

"your mother, left, shes not coming back, honny dont ever think this is your fault" patton said to his daughter.

"but why" carry asked, on the verge of tears.

"I really dont know" patton said as he huged his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>so, what ya all think, so this is chapter 1, wel odvisolly, R&amp;R, I love you all, an merry christmas, an I have been getting flamers, due to them not relizing I have the WR disorder, which means, I have trouble with gramer, spelling an puncuation, so please understand I am trying my best to overcome this disorder, I also have a little dyslestic promblam, which, makes the WR disorder, a whole times worst, so bare with me, and I appreciate, those who understand the disorders I have!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**i am updating, because ilove my reviews so much, thx, alot!, **

**PS, I know I am comma crazy, LOL, so people who send, messages saying, I use commas to much, screw off, and you see that took alot to not to curse, now sorry to bore you with my anouncment on with the story!**

* * *

><p>the first day of getting ready for school, as 7 year olds, in 2cnd grade.<p>

* * *

><p>with rachel<p>

"ok sweety, do you want me to drive you to the bus stop" rachel asked.

"no way mom, I can do it, let me do it my self, please" richard begged.

"ok, have fun, on the first day" rachel said, blowing a kiss to her eager son, who ran out the door.

* * *

><p>with nigel<p>

"hey dad, um, can I please go to the bus stop with out you" tiffany asked her all ready dad.

"oh, well do you think you can handle that task" nigel asked his daughter.

"yes, I do, so may I" tiffany asked.

* * *

><p>with hougie<p>

"hey dad, I am gonna go to school, want to take me" chrsitina asked, evan thow she didnt want him to.

"oh, you really want me to take you to school, be honest" hougie said smirking on the inside, but a sternj face on the outside.

"well, the truth is no, but I thought you would want to" christina said, truthful.

"well, I think you can handle crossing the hill, to get to school" hougie told his daughter.

"really, oh, thx dad" christina said as she hugged her father and gave him a kiss and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>with kuki<p>

"hey zukor, hurry up, mommys got work, I need to drop you off at the corner, before we get to school, cause I got to go the other way to work" kuki said while cheaking the time.

"thats ok mom, sorry I couldnt find my shirt" zukor said as he left with kuki.

* * *

><p>with wally<p>

"jessy, what are you doing" wally asked his daughter.

"I am going to go to school by my self, riding my skatebord, see I got me gear all ready" jessy said.

"jessy, I may love you but I dont trust you, you expect me to beileve that you will go to school an not ditch" wally asked, with the yeah right look in his eyes.

"I wont, please you can call the school, an everything, come please, if you gonna make me go to school, let me go there my own way" jessy countered.

"fine, but if I hear anything, as god as my witness I will send you to singapore" wally said opening the door for his daughter.

* * *

><p>with abby<p>

"hey mom, I am leaving, see ya" zack called out to ware his mother was.

"dont you want a ride sweety" abby asked.

"no mom, thats ok, but I love you" zack said with a easy smile, as he put on his blue an red hat, abby couldnt help but smile.

* * *

><p>with fanny<p>

"ma, I leaving now" carny said to the only girl he liked.

"ok, just try and be kind to the girls today" fanny said to a clossed door.

* * *

><p>with carry<p>

"sweety, I love you, just please dont boss anyone around or, make people do what you beileve is right, the teachers dont like that" patton, tried reasing with his daughter.

"ok, daddy, ill try, but it wont be easy, I have to go now or Ill miss my bus" carry said.

"ok, go now, and thanks for trying" patton yelled to his daughter who just caught the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>make me happy and R&amp;R, the next chap will be on the in school, and then joining the knd!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

at school, the meeting and greeting.

with richard

"oh, sorry" richard said to the crying girl, he accidently pushed.

"ow, my nee" the girl screamed.

"oh, I really didnt mean to, oh, um, here" richard said as he pulled out a lollie pop, and gave it to the girl, she jumped up an hugged him, screaming"thanks" as richard left to find his class.

* * *

><p>with tiffany<p>

she was on the bus, an when they reached the school she stepped off the bus, she saw the high school, right by her school, and she saw some teenagers, bulling kids, who were trying to reach the elemantary school.

"thats so wrong"tiffany yelled out.

"yeah, girl, you ante lying, but, what could you do, there bigger then us, an hate our guts" a kid that was walking behind tiffany said.

"oh yeah, well, then Im not so thrilled about them ether" tiffany said as her and the girl started talking.

* * *

><p>with christina<p>

she got over the hill, and then went inside, a kid pushed her over.

"he..he.. hey" christina stutered out, she wasnt the bravest person in the world but she was working on it.

"oh sorry, didnt see ya" the kid said and kept walking.

"ugh, how rude" christina said not thinking anyone was around, but then a guy came out of no ware.

"yeah, well thats, kegan for ya, here let me give ya a hand" the guy said.

"oh, thanks" christina said.

"ya, I have to go, meet some friends, you cool" the guy asked.

"yeah, thank you again" christina anwsered as the guy left.

* * *

><p>with zukor<p>

he arrived to the class room early knowing he would know no one, so whats the point in waiting till the bell rang, he decided he would help the teacher set up class.

* * *

><p>with jessy, and carny<p>

she got to school, she would usally ditch, but she decided she was actully gonna play the good girl role, this year, intill some one pisses her off, oh that will be soon, cause some one just got in her way.

"yo, dude, I want the red an orange skate slot" jessy said.

"um, this ante the last one, theres more, why you need this one" the guy asked.

"just cause" jessy anwsered.

"well to bad, girlly, what are you doing ridding a skate bord anyway, your a girl, and skate bording is for boys" the guy said.

"whats you name" jessy asked.

"carny, why" he anwsered, and the next thing you hear, was the sounds of jessys laughs.

"whats so funny" carny asked, frustrated.

"that name, is so stupid" jessy said trying to calm her laughs.

"well whats ya name" carny asked.

"jessy, and try to make fun of that name.

"no well you have a boy name, what is with you and acting like a boy, girls are supose to play with barbies an do there make up" carny said.

"well, cant you think this girl is special" jessy said as she ripped carnys lock of of the red an orange locker, took his bord out and put hers in an put her lock on it, then turned to smirk at carnys shocked face.

"face facts, I rule, the rest of you dults drule" jessy said laughing, and impressed she didnt beat the living crap out of the sexist dumb ass.

* * *

><p>with zack<p>

zack walked into the bathroom, seeing two boys, about to thorw this kid down a tolit.

"hey lay off the kid" zack said as the two bigger kids prombally in fith grade, dropped the boy about zacks age, and walked over to zack.

"and what are you gonna do about it" one of the bigger boys asked.

**2 MINUTS LATER**

zack waked out with the boy about his age.

"hey listen kid,if those two are dumb enough to mess with ya agin you come find me, ill handle it from there, you got zack" zack said speaking in third person, the kid knodded, and then the two boys went there sepparte ways.

* * *

><p>with carry<p>

"carry got off the bus an saw and amazing project, but the person who looked to be running it didnt seem to know what he was doing, sinse when do men, she thought.

"hey, wait, thats not how it should be done, do it this way" carry said and said,she fixed it all up, within five minutis it was done


	4. Chapter 4

the children didnt relize some one was watching them and forged there schdulls so the ywould all end up in the same class.

* * *

><p>in class<p>

"so is everyone here" the teacher asked.

"yeah, do you see any empty seats, cause I sure dont, jeeze, lets get a move on it" jessy yelled out, not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"well, jessica is it, its a mandotory qestion, all the teachers must ask, before begining on the first day, incase anyone got lost" the teacher said.

"ok, I just dont get it it, if all the desks are filled why ask" jessy asked.

"thats jsut how it is" the teacher said.

"fine" jessy said.

"we are gonna do a partner project, I am gonna let you choose who to work with, so pick who you would like your partners to be or I will pick for you" the teacher said as..

"how many partners" jessy asked

"how many you would like within reason" the teacher anwsered, "any more qestions"

"yeah, whats your name again" jessy asked.

"" the teacher said, then the children went to find some partners.

* * *

><p>richards pov<p>

oh shoot, I dont know anyone in here, what do I do, wait, oh that girl looks nice, maybe me an her, and her friends, or something, richard thought walking over to the girl.

* * *

><p>tiffanys pov<p>

this guy walked over to me an asked to be my partner, what a relif, I have no clue who any of these people are, but now were talking, hes not that bad.

* * *

><p>normal pov<p>

"hey, tiffany, and richard, do you two mind going and asking christina if she well work with you, shes a little shy" said, and the two were more then happy to.

* * *

><p>christinas pov<p>

these two kids started walking over two me, I had no clue what they wanted but they asked if I would join there group I was so happy, and the yseem so nice, I hope they like me.

* * *

><p>zukors pov<p>

I had to of asked 5 groups now, and they all said no, there so mean, but then this group of three asked me if ill join there group, well, that is good, I got a group, and maybe I got some friends.

* * *

><p>zacks pov<p>

I figured if I found some people that didnt seem like jerks, and befriended them, I wont have to fight the whole year, so I met this one group, preety cool, and the one girl tiffany, was from my camp, she was leader of my camp group, I was second degree leader, I was a back up leader if some thing happened to the real leader.

* * *

><p>carnys pov<p>

I needed a group but ether they were all girls, or the boys were filled up, but I thought I hurred you could have as many partners within reason, I gease I herd wrong, the group that let me in was a mix of guys an girl, ugh how i hate girls.

* * *

><p>carrys pov<p>

I am starting to think that my dad really is right, every group I try, they all said I was to bossy, ugh, this one group let me in, but one kid in it hates girls, well , its a group, and ya know hes kinda cute, maybe I can make him like girls.

* * *

><p>jessys pov, (be honist, how many of you thought I forgot her, tell me in the review)<p>

"hey, you all, are you smart, whatev, I working with ya" I said to this group that had that kid with the stupid name in it, mostly jsut to mess with him, but also that girl christinas in it, I herd she was some sort of genus.

"I dont know, I dont think zack is cool with that" this kid said, I think hes talking in third person, why would he do that, oh crap maybe I could rethink this, then I thin khe saw my pissed off face..

"zacks kidding, of coures ya can, whats ya name girl" he asked me, and they all looked like theire waiting in anticipation.

"jessy" I said, we then started working on the project, I saw how the others looked when they said said theres, drawing so, I offered, well I love drawing I am good at it, but I ante good at all the othe crap she said we had to do, luky no one else wanted drawing other wise I might of had to tell them I ante that smart, I dont like to look dumb.

* * *

><p><strong>so I updated twice to day to make you all happy cause, I love ya, now make me happy again and hit that review button down there!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry, I needed a computer, finally here, an to all those who were reading 'my life story, I have stopped it, cause I have now found a site meant for things like that, called 'expeariance project' (sorry, I told how I cant really spell), u can look me up, im 'numbuh13m' who figured, lol, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>school ended the kids have went to there own homes<p>

* * *

><p>with richard<p>

I walked through the door an noticed no 1 home, so I decided to just chill an watch tv, intill I was pulled to the side by a strange person, looked to be a 12 year old, as he removed his hand from my mouth I began to speak.

"who are you" I asked calmly with high wonderment.

"I am numbuh 847, or charless, I am recently high commander of the kids next door, an child run orginization against evil teens an adults, but when your 13 your out, I am 12 as you probally figured in less than a week I am 13, I been watching you, would you be willing to accept the mission of being new high commander" he asked me, I took it all in an then smilled an knodded, he took me off, an that day I began my training.

* * *

><p>with carny<p>

I was on my way home when this girl stopped me.

"what is your deal, move" I said rudly.

" I need you to be a decomissioning officer of the kids next door" she told me I looked at her like she had lost her marbles.

"a what of a what" I asked confused.

"just what I said, if you come with me I can help you begin your training, you gotta be willing" she said with a sensire face.

I dint trust her, but I can beat a stupid girl, so I figured Ill cheak it out I just knodded an followed her.

* * *

><p>with carry<p>

"hi" this boy came up to me.

"hey" I said.

"you like giving orders" I was now intrusted.

"yeah, so" I told him.

"well I know how you can an never get introuble" the boy said I raised an eye at him an he motioned me to follow him away from the safty of my yard, ante that a good thing I can fight.

* * *

><p>with tiffany<p>

"hey girl" this guy came up top me, when I was walking home.

"yeah" I asked raising a brow.

"you hate when kids get beat on by teens an adults" he asked me.

"yes" I said planly.

"well if you want to be a reson it dont HAPPEN, follow me" he motioned me to follow him, I did, with no thought, just I want to help.

* * *

><p>with christina<p>

"hey, girl, you smart an a amazen inventor, right"this boy runs up to me an asks.

"hey, how do you kn..ow... th..at" I asked trying to be brave,it dint work that well.

"just follow me to a place ware your inventions will be noticed" he said, I decided to give it a shot, what do I have to loose.

* * *

><p>with zukor<p>

I just fell off a swing an scraped my nee, within 5 minuits the bleeding stopped I smiled at a job well done

"that is 1 of the reasons why we need you, please follow me, an become a great hero, an help people" as soon as I herd help I decided why not, I love helping people.

* * *

><p>with jessy<p>

I was in my room practicing my fighting after a huge argument, its like he has no memory of what is like to be a kid but as I kicked a hole in another punching bag(by the way I do really do that when I get real pissed off)

this dude a little older than me came trough my open window, I was all ready to fight when he says

"you hate teens an adults, come with me an you can fight" he said real fast

"can I kick anybodys ass" I asked.

"only our enymys, an dont say that word, your a kid" I grunted an just said.

"lead the way kill joy" he rolled his eyes I just smirked.

* * *

><p>with zack<p>

"so what your telling zack is, he can be part of an orginazation to fight for kids" I asked for probally the 20th time, an the girl looked anoyyed

"yes, can you accept this mission, already" she added

"you know what, what the heck, im in" I told her she finally looked perky and dragged me along with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>dont forget to review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

the kids meet up in a training room in the artic base, not sure why, exactly.

"wait, what you people doing here" jessy askes, "I thought we were afost to be kicking ass"

"i thought you were told to stop cursing" a twelve year old stats.

"an there gona be part of the kids next door to, richard, is gona be the new leader, carny is gona be the new decommissioning officer, carry will be the drill Sergent, tiffany will be the new leader of sector v, christina will be the new techno officiant, zukor will be the new nurse, jessica you will be..." the boy got cut off with a yell "**its JESSY**" "ok, right, jessy you will be sector v's hand to hand combat expert, an zack your gona be the new spy for sector v any questions"

no one answered they were all thrilled with there new positions, over the next few weeks the kids have became best friends, jess hasnt got in trouble

which is always good according to her father but she isnt the best child still.

* * *

><p>at jessy's house<p>

"hey dad, here"jess said handing him a note from the teacher he looked now annoyed.

"what the hell you do" he asked reading he had to go to the school tonight for a group parent teacher conference.

"nothing I swear, see its a group when its a cheek up, single when its personal" jess explained

* * *

><p>jess ran an saw christina an her dad, wally chased her an when he caught her he said<p>

"jess you cant do that" an that when Christians dad caught a sight a familiarity

"wally" wally looked up to see a surprised "hougie" they gave each other a quick man hug when Rachel an her son came in

"oh dang" she said an they turned to there old leader an shacked her hand the three couldn't believe it then fanny came in an actually huged all three, when abby came in she did the same an couldn't believe the sight expeshally fanny an wally in a deep hug, nigel came in an huged abby from the back,patton an kuki met up in the hall an when wally an fanny saw the two they through the other away an ran to there child hood love.


End file.
